The use of hookahs to filter and smoke tobacco and other inhalable substances has been commonplace for centuries. Most commonly, hookahs are used in social settings where multiple users take turns inhaling smoke from a flexible tube attached to the main hookah body.
In more recent times, removable sanitary mouth tips have been utilized to cover the portion of the hookah mouth piece that enters the mouth of a user. This helps to address the concern of passing saliva based bacteria, viruses and other unsanitary elements from user to user as the mouth piece is passed around.
One drawback of the use of a hookah is that it requires interaction and use of at least one of the hands of the user to operate. This requirement can limit or prevent the ability of the user to perform other tasks while operating the hookah. The only option to continue with other activities is to put the hookah mouth piece and tube down or to pass the mouth piece and tube to another person. This may not always be desirable as there is not always an appropriate surface for the mouth piece or another person to pass the tube to.
Another disadvantage of setting the mouth piece and tube down is that the mouth piece and tube may roll or otherwise not remain on the surface it is initially set on, creating the risk the mouth piece will come in contact with an unsanitary surface (e.g., the floor) or cause the spilling or tipping of the hookah itself as the weigh shifts. Tipping of the hookah can be particularly hazardous as it may cause the release of hot or flaming ash into the surrounding environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hookah mouth piece and/or mouth tip that allows for a user to operate the hookah without requiring the use of the hands of the user or requiring mouth piece to be set down when not in use. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.